


Heavenly Night Out

by roserelease



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roserelease/pseuds/roserelease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donna and Kory enjoy their night off at a drive-in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heavenly Night Out

They’re supposed to be watching the movie.

Truth be told, they were supposed to be doing a _lot_ of things. They were supposed to be sitting upright in their seats, taking turns sipping at the extra large drink they’d gotten at the concession stand and eating entire handfuls of buttered popcorn from the large, greasy paper bag that currently sat on the floor of the car, ignored. They were supposed to be sharing jokes at the movies expense and making small chat. It was supposed to be just the two of them, sharing a calm, uneventful evening out of the apartment, enjoying the clear night sky.

Except for the last one, what they _have_ been doing for the better part of the movie wasn’t close to Donna’s expectations for their late evening out. It’s not fluffy, over-buttered popcorn that fills Donna’s mouth but rather Kory’s tongue, hot and wet and doing things to her that she sometimes still blushed at the thought of.

A tanned, golden hand brushed lightly over Donna’s breast before fingers curved and firmly squeezed. Donna let out a quiet gasp.

She couldn’t get the same combating thoughts out of her head. They shouldn’t be doing this. Not here, not now. But _goddesses,_ did she ever want it.

“No one’s looking,” Kory whispered against her mouth, as though she’d read her mind. With how in-tune Kory was with everyone emotions, she might as well have. She smiled against Donna’s lips. “At least no one who matters.”

_That’s not the problem,_ Donna wanted to say, but who was she kidding? She couldn’t escape the thought of someone one car or two over innocently glancing and catching the two of them, kissing and fondling each other like two hormone-driven teenagers who couldn’t get enough of each other.

Yet strangely, the worry didn’t make her want to stop. She wanted this so badly, had wanted it the moment she’d laid her eyes on the alien princess. And yet in spite of the fact that Kory pressed against her in all the right ways, was even the one to initiate the encounter … 

Pulling back, Kory gazed silently at her. Donna wanted to look away, the intensity of Kory’s brilliant green eyes almost too much for her, but she didn’t dare. Neither could she ignore the hand that still lay on her breast, warm and firm. The hand continued to move in slow, firm circles over Donna’s breast, gently massaging. Donna’s eyes fluttered, her breath hitching at the back of her throat. 

Then Kory’s hand stilled. “I’ll stop if you no longer desire this,” Kory said, bright eyes softening as she gazed at her. “I wish only to pleasure you, but if this does not please you then I will respect your wishes and stop.”

It took a moment for Donna to catch her breath again, but when she did she slipped a hand behind Kory’s neck, through the thick, wavy mane of her dark red hair, and pulled her forward into a near-bruising kiss. Kory melted instantly at her touch, moaned and leaned in closer (if such a thing were possible, given the already little space that existed between them). Donna’s car seat creaked from the sudden addition of more weight.

When Donna pulled back, gasping for air, she pressed a kiss to Kory’s nose and said with an airy laugh, “Are you kidding? We hardly ever get a night alone like this anymore. Knowing our luck, if we stopped and tried to watch the movie now, the world would randomly start to end again and we’d lose out on our night off.” Her smile widened right along with Kory’s as the alien princess began to beam, her cheeks flushed with desire and happiness absolutely radiant and breath-taking in her unadulterated joy. It never failed to make Donna’s heart swell with adoration.

She slipped her free hand over the curve of Kory’s hip, rubbed at the bit of exposed skin that neither Kory’s shorts nor her tank top wanted to hide, and began to slowly slip her hand upwards, over warm and toned flesh until they found their destination. She thanked the goddesses that Kory rarely ever bothered with a bra. Her nails lightly teased a puckered nipple and made Kory bite her plump bottom lip. Her hips began to leisurely gyrate against Donna’s thigh.

Donna longed to enclose her lips around the tightened flesh and hear Kory gasp her name in the sweet, heavenly way she always did; to see Kory desperately grind herself against her when she neared wonderful release.

She _burned_ with desire.

“I say we take complete advantage of our free time,” Donna purred against Kory’s cheek, her other hand slipping down from Kory’s neck to stroke her back. She lightly stroked broad circles where it dipped inwards.

Kori moaned, and the once still hand on Donna’s breast began to move and knead again, almost furiously, her other hand unbuttoning Donna’s shirt. “I could not agree more,” Kory breathed as she littered kisses across the tanned flesh Donna’s bra didn’t cover. She nuzzled her nose and cheek against Donna’s warm skin and moaned again, as though completely drunk on Donna’s touch and scent. “I love you, I love you, I love you …” she breathed.

Donna’s car seat creaked again, but this time from the lever near the floor being pulled. The backrest fell backwards, Donna along with it with Kory crawling on top of her. The heady smell of her Tamaranean lover that reminded her of long days spent out in the sun engulfed her senses. She leaned back in her seat and let the unbridled ecstasy sweep through her.

She thought she heard the popcorn bag on the car floor get knocked over in the process of them moving into their new position, but she didn’t care. The sounds of the drive-in movie were completely overwhelmed by heavy breathing. And though the car windows were not yet completely fogged, when Donna’s gazed through them to the outside, she saw not the tops of other cars or the movie screen but the heavens, clear and starry and carrying on into infinity.


End file.
